J'ai encore rêvé d'elle
by Lessy-enne
Summary: Un rêve... une Obsession...
1. J'ai encore rêvé d'elle

Je ne sais pas si cela représente mon retour dans la fiction … mais j'ai du temps … je veux essayer de combattre cette maladie de la page blanche…

.

.

.

-==J'ai encore rêvé d'elle==-

Dans un sursaut ses yeux s'ouvrent… Perdu dans la pénombre de cette pièce…

Le souffle court elle prend quelques secondes pour se rappeler de ce lieu… sa chambre…

Oui elle est dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans le hangar qui lui sert de logement. Pas commun, certes, mais Natsuki avait aménagé ce lieu avec amour. Au rez-de-chaussée, deux énormes porte mécaniques de garages la séparer de la rue, l'une d'elle y cachant une porte. Sa Ducati trônant au centre de cette énorme pièce qui lui servait à la fois de salon, avec un écran géant et un énorme canapé, et aussi de garage, mettant sa beauté sur roue au chaud et en sécurité.

Au premier étage on pouvait y trouver sa chambre avec une baie vitré qui donné sur l'intérieur de sa demeure et une fenêtre sur la rue. La salle de bain se découper dans ce demi étage. Bien que situer dans une zone industrielle, la motarde s'y plaisait énormément et au moins elle pouvait faire autant de bruit qu'elle le désirait sans avoir un voisin chiant qui viendrait l'ennuyer.

En parlant de la jeune femme… Toujours allongé dans son lit… elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Le corps en sueur, elle se redressa pour s'assoir sur le bord de son lit king-size. Fixant la fenêtre elle passa sa main sur son visage, se levant dans le noir, elle avança d'un pas lourd vers le lavabo de sa salle de bain. Grâce au rayon de la lune, Natsuki n'avait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière, l'aura de la lune entrant avec délice par le velux inondant la pièce de cette atmosphère féerique.

-J'ai encore rêvé d'elle… Soupira la motarde

Depuis qu'elle avait croisé cette… cette Créature… les nuits de Natsuki étaient devenus différentes. Elle se réveillait toujours en sursaut, le souffle court, la peau en sueur, le corps chaud mais frissonnant. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux ses rêves s'étaient envoler mais la seule chose qui rester encré dans son esprit était ses yeux… des yeux rouge sang. D'une couleur extrêmement rare.

Faisant couler un peu d'eau dans ses mains, Natsuki se rafraichit le visage.

-Elle n'a rien fait pour ça pourtant…

Se remémorant LA rencontre elle descendit dans le salon, attrapant sa guitare électrique et allumant l'ampli. Natsuki se posa confortablement pour jouer quelques accords, histoire de se détendre…

#flash back#

Natsuki cherchait un cadeau pour Mai, son amie d'enfance. Il lui rester une semaine pour trouver son bonheur. Elle avait déjà parcouru plusieurs bijouteries à la recherche d'une gourmette en argent. Rien ne lui avait plus pour le moment. C'est à ce moment qu'elle était tombée devant la devanture d'une des plus grandes bijouteries mondiale, Fujino Corp. Ne connaissant juste de nom, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit passa la porte coulissante. De ses yeux vert émeraude elle balaya du regard les différentes vitrines. Repérant l'objet convoité elle avança d'un pas décidé. Sourire aux lèvres, Natsuki releva la tête, cherchant une vendeuse.

C'est à ce moment la qu'elle la vit. Cette Femme aux cheveux châtain et aux pupilles cramoisie. Sans contrôler son regard elle caressa les courbes de la jeune femme qui étaient enrobées d'un jean bleu délavé taille basse et d'un caraco blanc. A ses pieds des spartiates blanches. Une taille fine, un corps svelte, une longue chevelure et un visage parfait. Le sang de Natsuki se mit à battre dans ses tempes quand elle se mit à fixer outrageusement la poitrine de son opposante.

« Natsuki, tu es une vilaine fille arrête de mater comme ça ! » Pensa la beauté sombre.

Perdu dans cet univers parallèle de fantasme, Natsuki ne vit pas avancer l'objet de son désir vers elle.

-Bonjour, Avez-vous vus quelque chose qui vous plait ? demanda une voix à l'accent chantant.

-oh oui … hein ... euh … Bafouillât notre petite perverse.

-Oh désoler si je vous coupe dans votre contemplation. Rigolât la vendeuse sexy.

Reprenant son sérieux elle avait alors avoué le pourquoi de sa venue. Montrant du doigt l'objet convoité. La brunette le sorti de la vitrine se dirigeant vers la caisse après confirmation de Natsuki.

-C'est un cadeau ? demanda la vendeuse sexy

-Oui… avoua Natsuki

-Désirez-vous le faire graver ?

-Bien sûr… euh … sur le dessus je voudrais « Mai » entre les deux têtes de dragon bien sur… et de l'autre coté le symbole de l'infini…

-Oh cette personne doit être chère a vos yeux … Bien il va me falloir quelque jours pour graver cette objet !

-D'accord vous avez mon numéro appelez moi !

#fin du flash back#

Sa vision se termina sur un air de « Spiders » de System of a Down. Puis ouvrant les yeux elle fixa l'horloge numérique du lecteur DVD sept heure quatorze. Dans une minute son réveille allait sonner lui intimant l'ordre de se lever pour se préparé a une nouvelle journée d'étude…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay s'est court mais faut un début à tout xD

j'avoue que écrire et publier une fic 6 ans après mes dernières lignes me font un peu peur mais bon rien a foutre! xD

Je ne sais pas ou cette histoire va me mener, je suis déjà entrain de taper le second chapitre et je me retrouve avec plein de petite note éparpillé partout sur mon bureau...

J'attends de vous des commentaires sanglant ou pas =)

~L~


	2. Je rêve aussi

Alors alors, Premièrement je vous remercie pour vos commentaires! 6 pour le premier chapitre je trouve ça déjà superbe! Oui je sais je fais pas des chapitre super long mais je pense qu'ils vont s'allonger avec le temps!

Sinon le Chapitre 3 est en de bonne voie! et le 4 déjà tout réfléchit mais pas encore développer!

Je m'excuse déjà pour toute les fautes que j'aurais commis... je suis pas une pro xD pourtant j'essaye d'en faire disparaitre le plus possible...

sur ce... Bonne lecture!

.

.

.

-==Je rêve aussi==-

Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être pourtant, ses yeux vert émeraudes auxquelles on donnerait la Lune. Portant cette armure de cuir qui la moulait comme une seconde peau. Shizuru en était maintenant certaine. C'était bien le regard de braise qu'elle avait admirait quelques jours plus tôt.

A ce moment là, Shizuru était dans sa voiture de luxe, devant un feu rouge. Chantonnant joyeusement un air de Within Temptation « All I Need ». Un vrombissement lui avait tourné la tête, curieuse de détailler l'origine du bruit. Une moto, plutôt imposante, bleu nuit, chevauchée d'un corps de rêve. Vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir noir parsemé de rouge. Continuant dans sa découverte ses yeux c'était alors poser sur le casque de cette motarde. Un casque intégral bleu nuit lui aussi. Visière ouverte Shizuru avait était happé par deux magnifiques yeux émeraude. Un regard profond et sauvage qui la fixait.

« Grillée » pensa Shizuru en détournant la tête vers le feu tricolore, les joues devinrent légèrement rouge par sa prise en faute. Encore un vrombissement et elle vit les yeux émeraude foncer à grande vitesse vers l'entré de l'autoroute… Depuis ce jour, l'héritière avait rêvé de ses yeux jade. Ne demandant qu'une chose. Les revoir à nouveau.

-Je rêve…

Dans ce murmure Shizuru avait délaissé son employé pour aller à la rencontre de son destin. Légèrement plus petit qu'elle, de longs cheveux sombres aux reflets bleutés, une peau albâtre. La combinaison légèrement entrouverte dévoilant quelques centimètres de peau ainsi que la naissance des seins de sa motarde. Se mordant la lèvre Shizuru se sentait dévorer du regard par cette créature de rêve.

« Serais-tu comme moi belle étrangère ? » pensa l'héritière

-Bonjour, Avez-vous vus quelque chose qui vous plait ? Demanda Shizuru, sourire aux lèvres.

-oh oui … hein ... euh … Bafouillât la motarde.

« Trop mignonne ! » pensa la châtaines

-Oh désoler si je vous coupe dans votre contemplation ! Se moqua quelque peu l'héritière sachant pertinemment quelle était dans la même situation que son opposante.

Puis écoutant sagement les désirs de cette inconnue Shizuru prit de la vitrine l'objet demandé. Le montrant un peu plus à Natsuki. Effleurant légèrement les doigts de sa cliente, le corps de Shizuru réagit imperceptiblement, remontant son échine dans un délicieux frisson. Reprenant ses esprits en quelques secondes elle reçut l'accord de sa cliente pour lui préparer la gourmette. Se dirigeant vers la caisse, Natsuki a sa suite.

-C'est un cadeau ? Questionna Shizuru le cœur battant…

-Oui… avoua Natsuki

-Désirez-vous le faire graver ?

-Bien sûr… euh … sur le dessus je voudrais « Mai » entre les deux têtes de dragon bien sur… et de l'autre coté le symbole de l'infini…

-Oh cette personne doit être chère a vos yeux … Bien il va me falloir quelque jours pour graver cette objet !

Pourquoi ses dernières paroles avaient-elles dites si sèchement ? Serait-elle jalouse de cette Mai… Pourtant elle ne connaissait rien de cette jeune femme … portant son regard vers la feuille de commande elle y détailla ce prénom.

-Na-tsu-ki…

Ce susurre avait roulé sur sa langue comme une promesse.

Plusieurs jours avait passé depuis cette première vrai rencontre. Plusieurs nuits où Shizuru avait rêvé de Natsuki. De ses yeux verts, de ses mains sur sa peau… Comment pouvait-elle être entichée de cette femme en si peu de temps ? Elle était là, dans son bureau, les yeux fixés sur la gourmette qu'elle venait de finir. Sur cette inscription qui lui brulé le cœur. Qui était cette « Mai » qui possédait sa créature convoitée… Natsuki… Se levant dans un mouvement gracieux, Shizuru parti à la recherche d'une boite. Elle opta pour un écrin rouge gravé du blason Fujino en lettre doré. Y déposant avec délicatesse le cadeau de la jeune femme. Elle avait une chance de revoir sa belle. De pouvoir l'approcher encore… Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensés un son distinct d'une sonnerie de Gsm la rappela sur terre. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche elle en sortit son portable dernier génération et décrocha après avoir identifié l'interlocuteur.

-Reito ! Comment va-tu, mon cher cousin ?

-Mah Mah Shizuru, ravis de t'entendre aussi ! Je vais parfaitement bien, cousine et toi ?

-Oh tu sais je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer en ce moment !

-je vois… tu es un bourreau de travail, comme ton père…

-Ara~ Reito ne ma quand même pas appeler pour me réprimander j'espère !

-Non, bien sur que non, mon appelle n'est là que pour vérifier la bonne santé de ma cousine adorée !

-Je suis ta seule cousine Reito !

-Raison de plus… bref, es-tu libre samedi soir ? Celui qui vient !

-Hum, je pense oui, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de… ma petite amie… Mikoto la connait déjà et j'aimerais beaucoup te la présenté !

-Le Chef cuistot Tokiha ?

-Mah, tu as très bonne mémoire depuis tous ses longs mois où je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

-Voyons, comment ne pas se souvenir de cette lueur qui brille dans tes yeux quand tu pense à elle ou quand tu me parle d'elle.

Shizuru se délecta du rire franc de son cousin.

-Je prends donc cette réponse pour un oui ? Je passerais te chercher chez toi, 19h ?

-Avec plaisir !

Échangeant encore quelques banalités, les deux cousins et amis raccrochèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Posant son téléphone portable sur la table. Shizuru attrapa son agenda, notant son rendez-vous. Son regard se porta alors sur un nom et un numéro noté sur la double page de la semaine.

Natsuki Kuga.

.

.

.

Voilà =) a vos commentaires ou pas ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus spécial, je visualise bien le contenu mais le retranscrire sur support sera plus dure. J'espere pouvoir poster d'ici mercredi ^^

bonne soirée !


	3. Je l'ai rêvé si fort

Bonjour les enfants, voilà le chapitre 3... qui, disons, est un peu plus chaud que le reste de la fic. Mais c'est fait pour xD Je tenais a vous dire que la fiction est déjà toute pensée mais pas encore taper ou même poser sur papier du moins pas complétement. Le chapitre 4 n'est présent dans mon ordinateur que par son titre. Quelques idées trainant sur des papiers éparpiller un peu partout dans mon appart grâce a la bienveillance de cette être maléfique que j'appelle Baylou, mon chaton!

Je vous remercie grandement pour vos commentaire, cela me fait chaud au cœur après 6 ans "d'abstinence" d'avoir du positif.

Petite précision pour le texte en italique = point de vue de Shizuru et normal= point de vue de Natsuki.

.

.

.

-==Je l'ai rêvé si Fort==-

Pourquoi était elle sorti déjà ? Natsuki se le demandait encore. Réalisant qu'elle se trouvait au bar d'une boite de nuit un peu beaucoup très gay. Assise au comptoir elle commanda un cocktail, le Sex on the Beach, rhum coco curaçao passion. Un mélange certes bien étrange mais qui glissait dans le palais telle une tendre sucrerie. D'ailleurs le rebord du verre est saupoudré de sucre, donnant à ce cocktail une pointe de douceur. Armé de son verre, notre beauté sombre se retourna et s'adossa au comptoir, détaillant la populace qui soit était assise à papoter en buvant plus que nécessaire, soit à se trémousser sur la piste de danse. Prenant une gorgé de son breuvage coloré, les pupilles de Natsuki se dilatèrent, telle un chat repérant sa proie.

_Un frisson lui traversa l'échine, la prévenant d'un regard persistant sur elle. Shizuru dansait. Au milieu de la piste, elle se déhanchait, se défoulait de sa journée. Dans son mouvement de jambe elle se retourna avec une lenteur calculée, à la recherche de l'observatrice. Un sourire en coin prit naissance sur ses lèvres pulpeuses recouverte d'un rouge carmin. L'objet convoité depuis quelques jours était là, assise au bar à l'observer de ses grands yeux vert. Continuant de bouger au rythme de la musique, Shizuru se permit de détailler Natsuki. Un Baggy noir ou une chaine pendait négligemment vers la poche arrière. Un débardeur tout aussi noir laissant à vu ses épaules, ses bras, qui d'après la pénombre paressaient musclés mais pas trop et bien sûr encore et toujours la naissance des seins de la jeune demoiselle. Un vrai délice pour les yeux de l'héritière._

Elles se jaugèrent encore quelques minutes, laissant s'envoler leurs sens. Une fois son verre fini, Natsuki se leva, le laissa sur le comptoir et s'avança vers sa créature de rêve. Enfin elle allait pouvoir la toucher au réel. Comment pouvait elle danser avec ses talons de plusieurs centimètres ? Comment pouvait elle être là à danser seule alors que son corps hurle : prends moi ! Son chemisier blanc la moulant divinement. Cette jupe beige, trop courte pour être décente… Ses jambes la faisant fantasmer au plus haut point…

_« Elle se lève… Que faire ? » Shizuru fixe Natsuki fondant la foule dansante. « Et si… » Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Toujours en mouvement, la musique se fit plus sensuelle, plus chaude, plus latine, invitant toutes personnes à se coller plus à leurs partenaires. L'atmosphère se fit plus luxurieuse. Poussant les danseurs et danseuses aux vices. « Pourquoi pas moi !» se dit l'héritière. Tendant sa main ainsi que son bras vers la motarde, Shizuru lui lança une invitation. Une promesse de plaisir.  
_  
Parvenue à quelques mètres de sa destination, Natsuki se figea face a cette invitation muette. « Shizuru, es-tu sure… » Murmura la rebelle. Affichant un sourire carnassier à ses lèvres tant désiré par la femme en face d'elle, Natsuki glissa sa main dans celle de son opposante la tirant à elle. Collant leurs corps dans une étreinte rapide. Posant leurs mains jointes au creux des reins de Shizuru. L'héritière agrippant l'épaule dénudée de la louve. Absorbées par le regard de l'autre, elles se mirent à danser. Shizuru laissa sa main glisser vers la taille de sa partenaire, détachant son autre main. Seulement tenu par la main de l'autre placé sur chaque hanche, laissant l'autre bras ballant peu utile pour le moment. Front contre front. Perdue dans les pupilles de l'autre. S'effleurant, se découvrant. Faisant doucement mais surement monter la pression.

Tout disparus autour d'elles ; la musique, le bar, la boite, les autres danseurs qui virevoltaient dans leur orbite. Bercées dans leur monde ou seul le bruit de respiration saccadé régnait. Leurs souffles caressant les lèvres de l'autre. Seul leurs corps s'exprimaient, dansant collé serré. Dans un mouvement net Natsuki retourna Shizuru se collant à son dos, posant sa main sur le ventre de sa belle. L'héritière monta sa main au niveau de la nuque de sa beauté sombre. Respirant le parfum de sa belle, Natsuki se mouvait contre elle. Shizuru se déhanchant telle une déesse, enflammant les sens de sa partenaire.

_Une langue glissant délicatement en dessous de l'oreille de Shizuru. Fermant les yeux dans un gémissement tue par son souffle. La déesse tourne son visage vers la rebelle, sombrant dans deux émeraudes assombris par le même désir. Dans sa lancé, Shizuru se retourne complètement. Envouté par cette créature de rêve. Glissant son regard vers ses lèvres tentatrices. Comme un échange de pensés, elle voit Natsuki s'approcher dangereusement de son visage, de sa bouche. « Enfin… » Murmure Shizuru fermant les yeux. Telle une caresse, la brune se laisse emporter par toute cette envie, convoitant et obtenant enfin son plus tendre souhait. D'abord sage et délicat les deux jeunes femmes reculèrent de seulement quelques millimètre des lèvres de l'autre. Comme mesurant l'effet obtenu. Puis dans une soif commune et impartiale, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, se goutant avec délice. Se dévorant comme si c'était le dernier avant la fin du monde. Avec timidité leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressant, se goutant, entament une tout autre danse dont le souffle de l'autre était la music. Les mains de Natsuki glissèrent sur les fesses d'une Shizuru, enhardit, agrippant plus fortement la nuque de la rebelle. De peur que celle-ci disparaisse. Puis soudainement Shizuru poussa violemment Natsuki. L'héritière la vit perdre l'équilibre en butant sur un lit. Se retrouvant allonger au milieu de celui-ci. Perplexe son attention se porta sur ce qui les entourait. Un environnement sombre illuminé seulement par quelques bougies parsemé déci delà. Reportant son regard sur l'objet de son désir elle la vit là, allongée négligemment, sourire carnassier aux lèvres, présentant à Shizuru une main tendu. Un appel à la luxure.  
Les mains de Shizuru s'élevèrent, atteignant les premiers boutons de son chemisier, pour se déférent de ce morceau de tissu. Lentement, le rubis se noya dans l'émeraude, se rapprochant avec un déhanché envoutant et jetant négligemment le chemisier blanc à terre.  
_  
Natsuki se laissa chevaucher par sa belle, posant ses mains sur ses appétissantes cuisses. Celle-ci passant sa main sous le débardeur de la brune, se délectant du contacte avec sa tendre peau. Forçant d'ailleurs Natsuki à se redresser quelque peu pour aller quérir les lèvres tentatrices mais se faisant rapidement arrêter par son débardeur qui quittait son corps, pour ensuite se faire dévorer la bouche par Shizuru. Plaqué sur ce lit venu de nulle part. Embrassé avec sauvagerie et gourmandise. Dans le baiser la rebelle sent l'héritière parcourir sa peau, découvrir son soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu nuit. La faisant frissonner de son toucher. Les mains de Natsuki remontent sur le corps de sa douceur, sous la jupe beige, découvrant deux fesses légèrement vêtu d'un string, tirant quelque peu sur la ficelle dorsale, continuant son avancée, enhardit par les gémissements de sa belle. Les hanches, le creux des reins, détaillant les muscles lombaires avec douceur pour s'arrêter sur l'agrafe du soutien gorge blanc de sa douceur. Le détachant avec agilité, Natsuki s'assit, toujours Shizuru collée contre elle, leurs lèvres se goûtent encore. Stoppant le baiser, la motarde glisse ses lèvres dans le cou de sa belle, embrassant sa clavicule, enlevant par la même occasion le tissu gênant à son exploration. Guidant sa partenaire sur le coté, l'allongeant avec délicatesse, déplaçant ses lèvres vers la poitrine mise à nue en un seul mouvement.

_Un son, un gémissement, le sien. Shizuru se laissait emporter par la volupté du moment, de leur désir. Elle ne savait plus a quel moment elles étaient arrivées dans cette chambre, ni a quel moment elle s'était retrouver totalement nue entre les mains de Natsuki, alors que celle-ci avait toujours son sous-vêtement et son baggy. Elle ne se souvenait plus à partir de quel moment la rebelle avait prit les choses en main. L'amenant dans un pays lointain, de cris, de désir, de luxure, d'assouvissement. Une chose était sûre, elle était là, allongée sur ce lit, le corps brulant et moite, le souffle court avec pour seul compagnon ces gémissements, Natsuki parcourant de sa langue ses jambes. Ayant déjà gouté du bout des lèvres chaque parcelle de peau. Escaladant Shizuru sans répits. Arrivant enfin à ce nid chaud, lapant d'abord, explorant ensuite. Suçotant le bourgeon de chaire. Shizuru n'en pouvant plus, accompagné par les râles de gourmandise de Natsuki se libérant enfin dans un sursaut._

Dans un ultime gémissement elles se redressèrent.

_-Natsuki !_

-Shizuru !

Le corps moite, le souffle court, chacune s'allongèrent dans leurs lits.

_-J'ai encore rêvé d'elle…_

-J'ai encore rêvé d'elle…

.

.

.

hihi^^ Qu'en pensez vous?

ma bêta m'a paru plutôt emballé mais le seul avis d'une personne ne peut décrire parfaitement un texte!

Le chapitre 4 apparaitra surement Samedi si je suis motivée xD

~L~


	4. Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés

Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour ce retard... j'ai eut un petit problème avec la rencontre de ma moto et une voiture qui ma couper la priorité ... Mais je vous rassure j'ai toujours mes bras certes abimé mais voilà xD.

Ensuite je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et bien sur de votre soutient. J'espère que la suite de mon histoire vous plaira.

.

.

.

-==Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés==-

Appartement de Shizuru.

La jeune femme s'observait dans son gigantesque miroir qui trônait sur un des murs de son immense dressing. Shizuru détaillant avec soin chaque tenue présente dans cette pièce. Comment allait-elle s'habiller pour la rencontre de la petite-amie de son cousin. Elle l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée pour avoir quelques détails sur le comportement à adopter. La réponse qu'elle avait obtenue était un rire et un « mais Shizuru soit juste toi-même ! » de la part de Reito. L'héritière venait de sortir de sa douche il y a une dizaine de minutes et elle était toujours là, au centre de son dressing, à chercher une tenue pour l'anniversaire de la jeune restauratrice. Bon être naturelle… Jean ou Jupe ? … on est en Juillet … Autant être à l'aise avec cette étouffante chaleur en plein été, donc jupe.

Shizuru se tourna vers le coté ''jupe'' de la pièce… bon la couleur… et que mettre en sous vêtement… Blanche, trop salissant sur un terrain inconnu et surtout il y aura Mikoto. Beige, non le rêve est encore trop présent dans l'esprit de Shizuru. Noir, non trop stricte… En jean voilà ! Un bleu un peu délavé et voila décontracté ! Maintenant le haut : un débardeur noir et une chemisette blanche ! Voilà, elle avait trouvé. Attrapant ses vêtements elle s'avança vers sa chambre et les déposa sur le lit. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge, Shizuru se donna trente minutes pour être prête, coiffée, maquillée, habillée.

Dix-neuf heures tapantes, on toqua à la porte de Shizuru. Celle-ci finissant de mettre la touche final a son gloss, se dépêcha d'ouvrir. Devant elle se présenta un bel homme d'un mètre quatre vingt. Cheveux court coiffé façon chic et des yeux tout aussi sombre. Armé de son sourire imperturbable, il embrassa sa cousine. Vêtus de son costume noir et rouge taillé sur mesure, il imposait de son charisme et de sa classe.

-Tu es parfaite !

-Merci Reito, tu es beau comme un cœur ! Tu va toute les faire craquer !

-Shizuru ! Voyons, il n'y en a qu'une qui compte à mes yeux, et elle est impatiente de te rencontrer !

-Pareillement, alors allons-y, je suis prête ! Tiens ou as-tu mis Mikoto ?

-Elle est déjà chez ma douce !

-Ara…

…

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant avait été court. Les deux cousins avaient parlé de la famille, de leurs emplois et de l'amour de Reito. Shizuru était ravis pour son cousin, celui qui les attirait toutes mais qui n'en avait jamais laissé une s'approcher. Après plusieurs minutes le jeune homme se gara et stoppa le moteur de sa somptueuse berline immaculée d'un blanc cassé. Le garçon fit le tour de son véhicule, ouvrit la porte passager et tendit son bras, aidant Shizuru à sortir, gentlemen, comme toujours. La belle s'agrippa au bras de son ami et se laissa conduire. Devant eux un restaurant à la devanture mélangeant Rouge et dorure. Le nom de celui-ci trônait au dessus de la double porte vitré qui était grande ouverte ; Le Kagutsuchi. Voilà le restaurant de la jeune femme. Devant l'entrée une pancarte « Soirée privé ».

-Allons-y… dit le jeune homme

Ils entrèrent. Dévoilant une grande salle réaménagée pour l'occasion. Les tables avaient été positionnées pour former un buffet où était placé divers plats contenant une infinité de mets différents. Arrivant de nulle part, une chose s'agrippa à Shizuru, pour un gros câlin.

-Ravis de te voir aussi Mikoto !

Sans dire un mot la jeune femme aux cheveux court et sombre se redressa, laissant Shizuru libre et avec un sourire tout enfantin retourna au buffet pour se remplir l'estomac. Pendant que l'héritière suivait du regard sa petite cousine, elle crut que sa vision lui jouait des tours. Dans le fond de la salle, un peu caché elle la vit. Tout sourire, murmurant des choses à une femme rousse à la poitrine outrageusement généreuse. Un picotement au cœur et une affreuse envie d'aller giflé la rousse envahit Shizuru. Jalouse. Qu'est ce qu'elle donnerait pour être a la place de cette « pétasse rousse », avoir une Natsuki lui murmurant des mots doux a l'oreille, lui caressant la main du bout des doigts. Pendant sa vision érotique, Shizuru n'avait pas fait attention à la rousse. Celle-ci, avait tournée la tête vers son cousin et armé d'un sourire amoureux, couru dans les bras de son amant et amour. Echangeant alors un baisé passionné. Redescendant sur terre Shizuru perdit Natsuki de vue et se concentra sur le joli couple à ses cotes.

-Mai, mon amour, je te présente Shizuru, ma chère cousine. Shizuru voici le Chef Mai Tokiha !

-Enchanté Mai ! Bonne anniversaire !

-Merci beaucoup j'avais hâte de te rencontrer !

Mai attrapa la main de Shizuru et la sera. Un tintement arriva aux oreilles de la cousine qui détailla de plus près le poignet de la jeune femme rousse. La gourmette était là, accroché et fière. La narguant. Alors la personne chère aux yeux de Natsuki n'est autre que Mai, le chef Tokiha qui est avec Reito… La suite se fit alors tout naturellement. Mai présenta quelques personnes à Shizuru, Natsuki avait mystérieusement disparut. Comment ce petit bout de femme pouvait avoir son cousin à ses pieds et en même temps être courtisée par la beauté sombre. Shizuru se retrouva assise sur une des confortables banquettes à regarder le jeune couple danser.

…

L'ambiance avait changé, d'une musique rythmé on était passé à quelque chose de plus doux, de plus … slow. Perdu dans ses pensé Shizuru n'avait pas fait attention à la personne qui s'était poster a quelques pas d'elle. Shizuru vit alors une main, paume vers le plafond, de longs doigts fins. Les yeux curieux commencèrent leurs ascensions vers la tête à qui appartenaient ses doigts. Le rubis plongea alors dans l'émeraude. Envoutée. Tel un Papillon volant vers la fleur, Shizuru se lève en attrapant la main de Natsuki, acceptant son invitation silencieuse.

_Burning desire to live and roam free_  
_It shines in the dark and it grows within me_  
_You're holding my hand but you don't understand_  
_So where I am going you won't be in the end_

L'amenant à sa suite. Natsuki posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire. La brune senti Shizuru glisser ses mains vers sa nuque, les entrelaçant là. Elles se mirent alors à danser doucement, s'observant juste. Collée, l'une à l'autre. Natsuki se rapprochât du visage de Shizuru.

_I'm dreaming in colours of getting the chance_  
_I'm dreaming of china the perfect romance_  
_The search of the door to open your mind_  
_The search of the cure of mankind_

-Vous êtes une bien belle surprise, ma chère Shizuru… Souffla Natsuki

-Cette joie est partagée… Mais dites moi, Mai ma présenté presque tous le monde ici sauf vous… Qui êtes-vous Natsuki Kuga ?

Natsuki se mit à rigoler. Entrainant Shizuru dans sa ronde.

_Help us, we're drowning_  
_So closed up inside_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia ?_  
_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are ?_  
_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia ?_  
_How will the lights die down, telling us who we are ?_

- Je suis une des sœurs de notre hôte, enfin juste d'adoption. Nous sommes 3 en tout, Mai, Nao, qui n'est toujours pas arrivé d'ailleurs et moi.

-Ara… Moi qui pensais que Natsuki courtisait Mai honteusement devant son petit ami !

-C'est passionnant comment le monde est petit. Vous êtes la fameuse cousine…

-Vous, la sœur cachée, C'est notre destin Kuga !

-Natsuki, appelle-moi Natsuki.

_I'm searching for answers not given for free_  
_They live inside as they lie within me_  
_You hold my hand but you don't understand_  
_Taking the road all alone in the end_  
_I'm dreaming in colours, no boundaries again_  
_Dreaming the dream we all seem to share_

Elles dansaient. Perdu dans un océan de douceur. Pourtant Shizuru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Déjà pourquoi était-elle attirée par créature de la nuit? Pourquoi le fait que Natsuki la touche la fasse frissonner ? Et surtout, embrassait-elle aussi bien que dans ses doux rêves ?

_I'm searching for answers not given for free_  
_They live inside as they lie within me_  
_You hold my hand but you don't understand_  
_Taking the road all alone in the end_  
_I'm dreaming in colours, no boundaries again_  
_Dreaming the dream we all seem to share_

Un des mains de Shizuru se mise à glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la nuque de sa partenaire de dance. Lui titillant sans vraiment le savoir un point sensible de notre rebelle, qui lui fit fermer les yeux. L'héritière observa l'expression de Natsuki, elle paraissait …

_The search of the door to open your mind_  
_The search of the cure of mankind_

Natsuki rouvrit les yeux pour les replonger dans ceux de sa partenaire. Oui Natsuki était déterminée, Shizuru en était sure maintenant.

_Help us, we're drowning_  
_So closed up inside_

Qu'allaient-elles faire ?

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia ?_  
_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are ?_  
_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia ?_  
_How will the lights die down, telling us who we are ?_

Hypnotisées par l'autre. Bercées par la musique, par ce rythme envoutant. Collées. Leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson. Leurs corps glissant ensemble dans un tempo lent.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia ?_

Comme absorbé par Shizuru, Natsuki rapproche son visage de la jeune femme...

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are ?_

Elles ne sont plus là, elles sont dans leurs bulles.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia ?_

Le souffle léger de Shizuru caresse la bouche de Natsuki qui se retrouve à quelques centimètres de son but.

_How will the lights die down, telling us who we are ?_

Fermant les yeux leurs lèvres se soudent dans un doux baiser.

_Why does it rain ?_

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

=D_ enjoy.  
à vos commentaires! xD  
_

_la suite n'est pas encore commençait mais vue que je suis en arrêt je vais pouvoir taper du clavier xD  
_


	5. Elle est faite pour Moi

chapitre 5 hum... j'ai eut du mal a écrire la fin de celui la xD je m'en remets à votre jugement!

.

.

.

-== Elle est faite pour moi==-

Comment avait elle fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ?comment avait-elle fait pour ce retrouver là ! Dans son lit… avec elle. Allongée sur le dos, Natsuki fixait le plafond. Perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses réflexions. Elle avait encore la soirée dans la peau. Tiens elle avait une araignée qui avait élu domicile dans un coin de son mur… Posant son regard sur sa compagne de couche, la motarde lui remis une mèche de cheveux derrières l'oreille … Etait-ce un signe ?... Natsuki le pensait…

Pourquoi a chaque fois que Natsuki rencontrait une femme cela finissait toujours pareil… dans son lit avec elle… Soupirant elle reporta son attention au plafond… Et si elle le peignait en bleu lui aussi ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça d'un coup ? Ah oui pour devenir totalement son univers… son rêve bleu … comme elle appelait souvent sa chambre. Elle aimait le bleu, Ducati Bleu nuit avec casque assortie, Une chambre bleu outremer avec des touches de blanc, des coussins bleu céruléen, et des rideaux bleus cobalt. Pourtant elle avait fait du reste de son local quelque chose de plus chaleureux avec un dégradé Jaune/Orange/Rouge pour le rez-de-chaussée.

Un petit grognement, lui fit tourner la tête, un petit froncement de nez, la fit sourire.

Cette femme, lovait contre son corps, la tête reposant sur son épaule, lui faisait tournée la tête. Elle la rendait dingue. Le bras de la jeune femme contre elle, reposant sur son ventre, se mit à bouger, resserrant la prise sur Natsuki. La demoiselle était entrain de se réveiller. Enfin pensa Natsuki. Gigotant elle se serrant contre la motarde, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de la noiraude. Laissant la demoiselle se réveiller doucement Natsuki se mit à penser à la soirée d'hier soir. Et à la jeune femme à ses cotés, à ce qui c'était passé, à Shizuru…

Comment les choses avaient pris cette tournure. Elles étaient là, à danser, l'une contre l'autre. Se dévorant du regard. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait adoré. La sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts. De ses lèvres dans son cou… malheureusement les contes de fée n'existent pas.

*o*

Une main sur son épaule lui fit stopper son baiser.

-Natsuki ? Lui parvint une voix gênée à son oreille.

Redescendant sur terre Natsuki tourna la tête vers Mai. Arrêtant alors de danser avec Shizuru, la tenant encore contre elle. Jamais elle avait autant eut envie d'étriper sa sœur.

-Qui a-t-il ? Dit Natsuki d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis désolée mais Nao vient d'arriver… Elle est disons… Enfin tu vois… C'est Nao…

Soupirant, elle se glissa vers l'oreille de Shizuru, lui murmurant des promesses de douceur et d'un retour rapide à ses cotés. Puis filant à la suite de Mai, elle retrouva la troisième et la plus jeune de leur famille recomposé. Elles traversèrent la grande salle. En passant par la double porte battante en bois pour atteindre la cuisine. Nao était la, accrochée au cou de Midori son amie de toujours. Des cheveux rouge flamboyant coupé à la garçonne, des yeux verts tourmaline rendu brillant par l'alcool.

-Nao, ou vous êtes encore allé pour être dans cet état ! Grogna Natsuki

-Broif.. Essaya de dire Nao

-Ce que Nao veut te dire c'est… Commença Midori… Va te faire foutre !

-Comment…. Natsuki, enragée, s'avança des deux comparses et chopa Nao par le cou.

D'une poigne de fer et sous les hurlements de Nao, la motarde força sa sœur à mettre la tête dans le lavabo du restaurant. Attrapant le mousseur amovible accroché au robinet, Natsuki doucha la tête de la rousse.

-Natsuki tu…

-Mai !

Le nom de l'ainé claqua dans l'air, lui intimant le silence. Se qui fit réagir la chose toute mole se faisant inondé. Elle se mit à se débâtir fortement. Au bout que quelque seconde Natsuki la lâcha lui laissant tout le loisir de reculer. Mai sortant de la pièce, soupirant.

-MAIS TU ES TIMBREE ! Tu veux me noyer ou quoi !

-ou quoi …. Siffla Natsuki… Nao je vais te tuer ! Je t'avais demandé de venir sobre !

-Mais je suis sobre ! Midori et moi on est seulement allé voir une amie juste avant j'ai bu qu'une bière…

-A d'autre ! Tu empeste la vodka à deux kilomètre !

-Nyah nyah nyah ! Mima Nao en lui tirant la langue. Oh lâche-moi maman !

Mai réapparut alors, serviette en main et couvrir la tête de la plus jeune, l'essuyant avec patience. Grommelant Natsuki retourna dans la grande salle. Retrouvant sa douce.

*o*

Se dégageant délicatement de la délicieuse étreinte de sa partenaire de couche, Natsuki se refugia dans la salle de bain. Laissant tomber les quelques vêtements qui lui rester. Soit un boxer noir et un débardeur blanc. Elle se glissa dans l'immense cabine, profitant de sa douche italienne. Soupirant de plaisir malgré le désastre de la soirée.

*o*

La motarde avait retrouvé Shizuru, s'était excusée. Elles se retrouvèrent là, en tête à tête, parlant dans l'oreille de l'autre, effleurant de leurs mains le corps de l'autre, telle deux adolescentes. Du coin de l'œil la châtaigne vit Reito dans la même situation qu'elle mais avec Mai. Elle discerna aussi deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux rouge se diriger vers elles.

-Na…tsu…ki… une des deux demoiselles aux cheveux de feu repoussa la prise que Natsuki avait sur Shizuru et s'installa sur ses genoux. Tu m'as manqué, chérie !

Ne lui donnant pas le temps de réagir la demoiselle embrassa sauvagement la brune sous le regard effaré de Shizuru. Pour Natsuki, tellement choquée, elle devient comme spectatrice de sa vie. Le baisé de Nao, la colère de Shizuru, Nao se moquant de la châtaigne lui intimant l'idée qu'elle était sa petit amie. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'héritière se leva que la motarde réagis. -Shizuru… attend… paniqua Natsuki essayant de retenir l'héritière.

-Non… ne me touche pas … je… je vais y aller…

Natsuki énervé tourne le regard vers sa sœur. Allant dire quelque chose elle s'arrête en voyant l'expression de la demoiselle sur ses genou. Devenu soudainement très, très pale.

-Oh non Nao pas ça….

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, Nao se pencha vers rebelle et laissa le contenu de son estomac se rependre sur sa sœur.

*o*

Sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches, l'autre entourant ses épaules cachant ses seins mis à nue. Deux yeux curieux l'observaient dans sa démarche nonchalante.

-Huumm… bonjour… dit la créature emmêler dans les draps

-Bonjour Nao…

.

.

.

Ne me tuez pas TT-TT

hihi la suite la semaine prochaine =D


	6. Réveil Toi !

Bonjour, en premier lieu je tenais à vous remercier tous et toutes de vos encouragement ainsi qu'a vos menaces de mort. Je vous demanderais seulement d'attendre que mon corps soit rétablit avant de me découper en morceau car avec la suite que j'ai en tête, bin, vous allez me bruler sur la place public xD.

Ensuite pour ce qui est Nao, Mai et Natsuki je vais développer leurs liens =D.

Sinon je m'excuse pour la parution plus lente mais j'ai repris le travail du coup …. Et aussi j'ai perdu mon calepin ou j'avais résumé tout les chapitres… et avec les pertes de mémoire que j'ai …bref … je suis désolée !

*se mets à genou devant ses lectrices/lecteurs*

-==Réveil Toi !==-

Créer… Voilà ce qui lui fallait. Une pierre brute. Taillant sa pierre. Une émeraude… pourquoi celle-là. Sa taille peut-être. Shizuru aimait travailler la pierre. Elle excellait dans ce domaine. Polyvalente, elle était Lapidaire, Polisseuse, Sertisseuse, Orfèvre et Joaillière. Enfermer dans son atelier, elle laissait libre court a son imagination. Son Négociant en pierre précieuse lui avait trouvé cette perle rare. Une émeraude grosse comme un kiwi. Elle voulait en faire un pendentif.

Dans cette pièce relativement sombre, éclairé par une puissante lampe au dessus des diverses machines et outils, ainsi que pas les écrans de sécurité.

En paix avec elle-même, Shizuru gravait le joyau de sa créativité. Une créativité qu'elle avait depuis toute petite. Bien que sa famille fût à la tête d'une des plus grandes multinationales des produits de Luxe, la jeune femme avait émis le souhait de travailler. Malgré la réticence de sa mère à la voir se mettre au travaille manuelle Shizuru avait tenu bon et obtenu tout ses diplômes avec excellence. Son père lui avait alors offert la gérance d'une de ses boutiques de centre ville.

Soupirant, Shizuru se redressa. Enlevant ses lunettes spéciales, elle observa son œuvre. Elle avait réussi à créer une forme, qui commençait à être bien déterminé. Dans sa critique visuel un visage, ou plutôt un regard traversa son esprit… Natsuki et ses yeux verts.

Une forme passant devant la camera de sécurité fit tourné totalement la tête de la gérante. Sans même chercher à comprendre, Shizuru se leva de son fauteuil et fonça vers la galerie, une aura destructrice l'entourant.

*o*

Voilà deux jours qu'elle se tracassait. Réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de plaider ça cause. De remonter dans l'estime de la jeune joaillière. Affalé sur Natsuki se creusait les méninges. Même si elle avait assassiné sa demi-sœur de ses paroles sanglantes, cela n'avait pas encore arrangé les choses. Nao lui avait simplement dit : « pff d'habitude tu ne réagis pas comme ça ! » Ce qui avait encore plus énervé la louve.

Ce qui l'avait aussi rendu perplexe… Pourquoi était-elle aussi énervée contre sa cadette ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi affectée par le regard cramoisi de Shizuru ?

Ses yeux… Envoutant… Ses longs cheveux qu'elle aimerait humer jusqu'à plus soif… Sa voix… cet accent qui lui fait frémir l'échine. La flèche était lancée et son cœur en était la cible.

Il fallait quelle s'explique. Mais comment rentrer dans les bonnes faveurs de sa douceur sans en ressentir les foudres ?

Se relevant d'un bond, Natsuki attrapa ses clefs et une veste en cuir. Elle avait un plan.

*o*

-Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, Kuga-san… Déclara la jeune femme à peine passer la porte séparant la vitrine de l'atelier.

-Shizuru, attend laisse moi t'expliquer… s'il te plait… Répondit penaude la louve.

Regardant sévèrement la jeune femme aux yeux verts, l'héritière se mit derrière le comptoir les bras croisés. Détaillant l'étudiante. Elle avait une chemise blanche, ouverte jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, recouverte d'une veste de cuir, un jean bleu un peu usé et délavé déci-delà, un énorme bouquet de rose blanche à la main. Même si elle était en colère contre Natsuki, la jeune femme était contente de la voir. D'un geste de la tête elle autorisa la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu nuit à continuer.

-Shizuru, cette femme…

-Si tu es venu pour me parler de ta petite-amie tu ferais mieux de partir ! Y'en a qui ont un métier ici !

-c'était Nao… Ma sœur…

-Ta… Sœur …. Tu laisse souvent ta sœur fourrer sa langue au fond de ta gorge…

-Oui… enfin non ! Elle n'arrête pas de me provoquer, on n'est pas lié par le sang et depuis ses 15ans elle a décidé de me pourrir mes relations amoureuses.

Natsuki s'était avancée en même temps qu'elle essayait de plaider sa cause. Se retrouvant alors de contre le comptoir à l'opposé de Shizuru. Plus Shizuru entendait Natsuki s'expliquer, plus elle sentait sa détermination à être en colère contre elle s'effriter. La voix de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était tellement fébrile et ses yeux légèrement humides que Shizuru faillit la prendre dans ses bras pour la câliner, lui murmurant alors des mots doux à son oreille.

Mais heureusement, elle tenu bon. Le regard toujours quelque peut colérique et déterminer à ne pas flancher.

Elle lui dit tout de sa relation avec Nao, son arrivé dans la famille, sa détermination à être toujours collé a la jeune femme. Le fait que Nao se faisait souvent passer pour sa petit-amie afin d'aider Natsuki à se séparer d'une femme trop envahissante. Ainsi que du nombre de fois où, jalouse, Nao avait usée de ce stratagème afin de récupérer sa sœur pour elle seule.

-je n'ai pas envie que notre histoire se finisse comme ça, parce que même si ça à commencer assez bizarrement… surtout comme un plan cul … hum… J'ai envie d'un nous… d'apprendre à te connaitre, de savoir qui tu es, ce qui t'entoure…

-Un rendez-vous…

-Co…comment ?

-Je veux un rendez-vous, un vrai, restaurant et sorti au claire de lune !

Un sourire ravis et stresser étira les lèvres de la demoiselle, à la foi soulagé et angoissé par la suite des événements.

-Un rendez-vous romantique ?

-Oui … Vendredi à 19h pétante chez moi… On parlera de tout ça à ce moment là !

-d'a... D'accord…

Faisant volte face, Natsuki commença a partir de la boutique. Quand tout à coup prise d'une lueur de logique elle revint sur ses pas et offris le bouquet de rose a sa dulcinée. Qui se mit à rigoler de son oubli. Puis avec un sourire gêné s'échappa vers la porte.

*o*

Putin c''est nyan nyan ce que j'ai tapé ! J'avoue s'est asser court... ma beta ma crier dessus d'ailleurs!

je mets du temps et en plus c'est court! mais achevez moi xD

aller o/

a vos commentaires


	7. Ouvres tes yeux tu ne dors pas

-==Ouvres tes yeux tu ne dors pas==-

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Natsuki sortait le grand jeu pour charmer la demoiselle aux yeux cramoisis. Elle avait tout calculé à la minute près. Elle s'était même vêtu d'une longue robe chinoise bleu nuit, épaule nue. Deux bretelles remontant dans la nuque de la demoiselle se retrouvaient dans une délicate boucle. Brodé d'un fil doré, une tête de loup, sur son flan droit. Fendu sur le devant de la cuisse droite jusqu'au sol, dénudant à chacun de ses pas sa délicieuse cuisse droite d'un blanc laiteux, une couture doré remontant jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins dans une douce courbe contournant la tête de loup.

Pour compléter sa panoplie de femme fatal, Natsuki s'était armé de ses sous vêtements préféré. Un minishort tanga en dentelle noir accompagné de son soutien gorge balconnet en dentelle de la même couleur. Debout devant un grand miroir, la demoiselle aux yeux émeraude s'affairait à coiffer sa chevelure nuit en un chignon sophistiqué, laissant quelques mèches de-ci de-là s'échapper de leur prison d'épingles. Regardant l'heure, Natsuki décida qu'il était temps d'aller chercher son rêve sur jambe.

Voilà déjà cinq jours qu'elle n'avait pas vue en chaire et en os sa demoiselle et une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas posé ses lèvres sur la jeune femme. Seuls ses rêves avaient alimentés son manque. Comment ce faisait-il que la motarde soit devenu aussi accro à l'héritière ? Attachant rapidement ses spartiates bleu nuit, ne supportant pas tout ce qui est à talon pour ses pieds, Natsuki chercha les clefs de voiture du regard. Bien que n'aimant pas conduire une voiture elle avait opté pour emprunter le véhicule de Mai que de se présenter devant Shizuru avec sa moto pour une soirée à deux, bien que la moto puisse avoir bien des avantages. Natsuki s'était alors rabattu sur La Mini cabriolet rouge de sa sœur ainée.

Actionnant l'ouverture automatique de sa porte de garage, la louve attrapa les clefs de l'auto et sorti de son domicile et se glissa délicatement au volant. Elle attendit que la porte se referme pour actionner le démarrage de La Mini et, afin de préserver sa coupe de cheveux, rabattit électriquement le capot en alpaga. Insérant un CD de music elle mit le numéro trois l'air de « A little Piece Of Heaven » de Avenged Sevenfold pris possession de l'habitacle détendant Natsuki. Dans un soupir, la jeune femme prit la route en direction des quartiers de sa belle. Jamais elle n'avait aimé les voitures. Depuis toute petite, depuis la mort de sa mère dans leurs accidents. Natsuki avait eut beaucoup de chance dans son malheur, la vie lui était accordé, malgré son grand nombre de blessures. La seule marque qui lui restait encore était cette petite cicatrice à son poignet gauche. Trace de sa malédiction mais souvenir de sa mère. Effaçant son traqua du revers de la main, elle se concentra sur sa route. Voulant être à l'heure pour sa douce.

**o**

Une porte qui s'ouvre a la volé, une Shizuru qui s'engouffre rapidement dans son appartement. Elle regarda vite fait sa montre. 18heures… Elle allait devoir se dépêcher pour se préparer. Etape une, la douche. Jetant son sac à main sur son sofa, l'héritière fonça vers la salle de bain, se débarrassant de sa jupe et de son top au passage. Allumant le jet d'eau, Shizuru se déshabilla complètement et se faufilât sous l'immense douche italienne. Réglant la température du liquide transparent, la jeune femme pensa à Natsuki. Elle avait réfléchit a une façon de faire baver la jeune demoiselle et ne doutant pas de ses charmes, Shizuru avait le désir de torturer la motarde. Oh oui, Natsuki allait regretter d'avoir laisser sa sœur gâcher sa soirée. Finissant de se savonner les cheveux, Shizuru se rinça et passa à l'étape suivante. Sortant de son immense cabine de douche, elle s'enroula dans une moelleuse serviette de bain et marcha vers son dressing.

Etape deux : le choix des vêtements et Maquillage. Elle allait jouer le tout pour le tout. Son fantasme allait devenir réalité. Son désir pour la jeune femme n'avait cessé de croitre depuis qu'elle avait été transpercée de son regard émeraude. Cela, elle allait le faire payer à la jeune femme. Repérant dans son dressing les vêtements voulus, Shizuru les étala sur son lit en attendant qu'elle finisse de se bichonner. Faisant volte face, elle alla choisir ses escarpins en accord avec sa tenu ainsi que ces sous-vêtements et ces bas. Satisfaite du rendu que cela allait donner elle se dirigeât tout sourire vers sa salle de bain dans l'optique de se maquiller.

Le Maquillage fini, elle se mit au travail pour coiffer sa crinière châtaigne. Ramenant sa frange sur le coté droit de son visage, couvrant légèrement son œil. Tout à coup un son distinct retenti dans les oreilles de la demoiselle. Regardant l'horloge numérique le sourire de Shizuru s'agrandit Natsuki était bien obéissante. Pleine de joie, elle se dirigeât vers son entrée.

**o**

Suivant les indications de Shizuru, Natsuki stoppa le véhicule devant le domicile de Shizuru. Prenant une grande respiration, la rebelle coupa le contact et sorti du véhicule, ferma la porte et verrouilla la Mini. D'un pas lent et mesuré elle se rendit devant la porte. Se donnant du courage elle appuya du pouce la sonnette Fujino. Au bout de quelques secondes des pas lent retentir de plus en plus fort. Un déclic et le bruit d'une clé que l'on tourne se firent entendre. Retenant son souffle, Natsuki découvrit une agréable surprise. Tel une nymphe, Shizuru observait Natsuki, observait sa réaction. Devant les yeux de la rebelle Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et celle qui a ravis son cœur. Vêtus d'une robe rouge pétillante épousant ses délicieuses forme de femme, décolleté, fendu de chaque coter de ses hanches, laissant a vue ses appétissantes cuisse albâtre guindé de bas rouge transparent, retenu par une porte-jarretelle aussi rouge que la robe. Des escarpins en concordance avec sa tenue. Devant elle, la copie conforme de Jessica Rabbits en un peu plus … Sulfureuse.

Sans l'avoir remarqué, Natsuki avait retenu son souffle, déglutissant avec difficulté elle bafouilla son bonsoir. N'arrivant pas à sortir de son convenablement audible la rebelle se racla la gorge.

-Hum… Tu es… ravissante... Shi… Shizuru !

-Ookini, mais je devrais aussi te retournée le compliment… tu es à … croquer… vivement le dessert…

Rougissant Natsuki se concentra sur les escarpins de sa belle, les trouvant soudainement très intéressant avec leur douce brillance …

-Hum… Nous devrions nous mettre en route, nous avons un peu de temps de route pour aller au restaurant.

Allongeant son bras vers sa dame, Natsuki guida Shizuru vers la voiture. Lui ouvrant la porte galamment. Une fois la blonde installée, Natsuki se mit à la place conductrice. Allumant le moteur, la brune baissa le son du poste puis fit avaler la route au véhicule. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Shizuru se décida à briser la glace.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Au Domaine des Hime…

-tu as réussi à avoir une table en si peu de temps ? Même ma famille a de temps en temps du mal !

-Mai m'a bien aider je dois dire. Déjà pour la voiture, je me déplace qu'en deux roues et ensuite pour la table. Ma chère sœur connait personnellement le gérant et ex-chef de cet établissement.

-Ara, c'est à dire ?

-C'est son mentor. Elle a commençait ici la cuisine, depuis ses quinze ans. Elle a toujours aimé ça. Du coup ils sont ami…

-Dois-je m'inquiéter pour mon cousin ?

Natsuki rigola face a la remarque de la demoiselle à ses cotés. Comme prise par une grande réflexion, le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Imaginant sa sœur adoptive avec le vieille homme la fit encore plus rire.

-Je vois que mes dires te font bien rire… murmura l'héritière quelque peu contrarié.

-Non, non Shizuru, c'est que cet homme est disons… assez âgé ! Et je m'imaginais la scène… beurk !

-oh… OOOoohhhh d'accord.

Elles continuèrent de discuté tout au long du chemin vers les hauteurs de la ville, en direction du Domaine. Natsuki ralenti la cadence du bolide et s'engageant dans un chemin privé. Une allée entourée de vignes. Le crépuscule rendant l'environnement magique et féerique. Une grande bâtisse trônait en maitresse au bout de l'allée, triomphante de toute sa gloire. Un manoir en pierres beiges sertie d'immenses fenêtres, à ses pieds un magnifique escalier de la même pierre que le bâtiment.

Le bolide rouge stoppa sa course, Natsuki en sorti rapidement contourna le voiture et ouvrit la porte a la jeune femme l'accompagnant. Tendant sa main vers l'encolure de la portière. Une main gracile agrippa celle de la rebelle, s'en aidant pour s'extirpé avec grâce et élégante de la Mini. Une fois debout, Shizuru se pencha vers sa belle lui déposant un baiser sur la joue la remerciant pour cette délicate attention.

-Natsuki a vraiment bon gout, avec ce coucher de soleil c'est magnifique.

*0*

Qu'elle est mignonne, à regarder son assiette, l'air absent, Natsuki doit réfléchir au sujet de conversation qu'elle pourrait aborder. Les sujets Mai, famille, étude, avenir étant épuisé. Si je la taquinais un peu ? Tout à coup, je vois la tête de ma rebelle se relever. Portant son regard sur moi, je l'ignore. Si je finissais mon succulent homard, tout en continuant d'effleuré son mollet quel serais sa réaction ? Elle me fixe, je sens son regard sur ma peau puis d'un coup de fourchette Natsuki attrapa le dernier morceau de bœuf, le mettant dans sa bouche. Concentré sur sa mastication je vais faire un mouvement plus appuyé sur sa jambe en remontant un petit peu plus haut. Rougissant quelque peu elle lève ses émeraudes vers moi. Aller Shizuru fait lui ton plus beau des sourire carnassier.

-Excusez moi mes demoiselles, avez-vous fini ?

-Bien sur. Fut la réponse de Shizuru sans relever le regard vers le serveur, restant plonger dans l'émeraude de Natsuki.

-Puis-je vous apporter la carte des desserts ?

-Avec plaisir. Il te reste de la place Natsuki ?

-Ca dépend pour quoi ?

-Ara, je dois dire qu'une petite coupe de glace ne me déplairait point ! Avez-vous la carte des glaces ?

-Bien sur mesdames je reviens tout de suite.

**0**

Elle va me rendre dingue. Elle est là devant moi, toute innocente, me caressant la jambe de son pied. Je sens la douceur de son bas chatouiller mes sens. La chaleur de sa peau. Quand elle a enfin toute mon attention son pied s'arrête. Elle est là devant moi, mangeant sa glace. Enfin plutôt croquant dans cette fraise. Kami-Sama faite moi devenir une fraise ! Elle se lèche ensuite les lèvres, juste devant moi glisse attrape alors de son index dans la chantilly qui recouvre sa glace, le porte a ses lèvres. Tout en me fixant je la vois donner un léger coup de langue, pour ensuite le glisser entre ses lèvres, sucé cette douceur, les paupières mi-close, est-ce bien un gémissement qui est parvenue à mes oreilles ? Je la vois prendre délicatement sa cuillère et déguster la chantilly m'ignorant alors. Personnellement j'ai les mains qui tremble, porter ma tasse de café a mes lèvres sans montré mon état est chose difficile. Je me racle la gorge, histoire de me donner contenance. Le liquide chaud, amère me fait du bien. Tout à coup je sens une caresse qui m'est devenu facilement identifiable. Je relève les yeux vers mon désir faite femme. Je me vois déglutir et devenir rouge, mes joues me brûlent.

Sa langue part à la rencontre de sa glace lentement. Tout en me fixant, ses pupilles sont dilatés, elle est excitée de ce quelle fait. Shizuru tu es une vilaine fille ! Tu attends que je te regarde pour me faire subir la plus délicieuse des tortures. Sais-tu que j'ai envie de te prendre tout de suite sur cette table ? T'en doutes-tu ? Tu continue ton manège encore quelque seconde. D'entre tes lèvres un « délicieux » en sort, ta voix est rauque, sensuelle. Es-tu donc aussi excitée que moi ? Je sens ton pied se faufiler dans l'entaille de ma robe. Je n'en peux plus.

-L'ADDITION !

**0**

.

.

.

hum... la suite quand je reviens de vacances =D

Sinon pour la music là « A little Piece Of Heaven » de Avenged Sevenfold allez voir le clip sur youtube! Il est trop drôle =D


	8. non je ne suis pas morte

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Les ami(e)s je vous annonce que cette fics n'est pas abandonn ! je travaille sur la suite et fin de ce texte.  
j'ai tout revue depuis le premier chapitre et la suite, et bien elle est brouillonn e sur une feuille volante.

j'espere pouvoir vous poster cela dans pas trop longtemps.

le prochain chapitre sera la fiction enti re.

enjoy et merci de vos encouragements et de votre attente!  
~L~ 


End file.
